<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine up on the shelf by enbypitch (endinflames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597756">Sunshine up on the shelf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch'>enbypitch (endinflames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Magic, Alternative Universe - Bookshop, Awkward Flirting, Barista Simon Snow, Bisexual Penelope Bunce, Bookstore Owner Ebb Petty, Bookstore Owner Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty, Coffeeshop AU, Do I want to punch you or kiss you - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, N-B/M, N-BLM, Non-Binary Baz Pitch, Non-Binary Penelope Bunce, Non-binary Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Nonbinary Character, Oblivious Simon Snow, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Third Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pining Simon Snow, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, They/Them Pronouns for Baz Pitch, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Trans Agatha Wellbelove, Trans Baz Pitch, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Penelope Bunce, Trans Simon Snow, Trans Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Writer Baz Pitch, Writer Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebeneza Petty owns a small bookstore, The Goatherd, and it really had no reason to entice Baz Pitch, except for three facts: it was their mother's favorite bookshop, their study partner Penelope Bunce works there, and its cafè has a really cute barista that hates their guts.</p><p>OR: Simon Snow is a barista on Ebb's bookstore's cafè and has to put up with the most frequent customer – Baz pitch, Penny's classmate, Agatha's childhood posh friend and probably the person who hates him most in the entire world (or so he thinks).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dev &amp; Niall &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty &amp; Fiona Pitch, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty &amp; Simon Snow, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty/Fiona Pitch, Fiona Pitch &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Mitali Bunce &amp; Lucy Salisbury, Natasha Grimm-Pitch &amp; Fiona Pitch, Penelope Bunce &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine up on the shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vennz+%2F+tay">vennz / tay</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ebeneza Petty owns a small bookstore, The Goatherd, and it really had no reason to entice Baz Pitch, except for three facts: it was their mother's favorite bookshop, their study partner Penelope Bunce works there, and its cafè has a really cute barista that hates their guts.</p><p>OR: Simon Snow is a barista on Ebb's bookstore's cafè and has to put up with the most frequent customer, Baz Pitch – Penny's classmate, Agatha's childhood posh friend and probably the person who hates him most in the entire world (or so he thinks).</p><p>☼</p>
<p></p><div class="sticky">
  <p>author's note: </p>
  <p> they gay ;)</p>
</div><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>